


Just one chance

by VigoDC



Series: Just one ... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dating, F/M, Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigoDC/pseuds/VigoDC
Summary: Sequel to 'just one look'Learn what happens after 3 months of silence between Mel and Chris.They just tried to forget each other but this isn't as easy as they thought...But what happens as the 'Avengers' cast goes to Germany for filming? The same city in which Mel is staying?What happens when Sebastian bumps into Mel by accident?Will he tell Chris or will he keep it a secret to protect his friend?Read it all in 'just one chance'!





	1. Chapter 1

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Come on Jason! Give me that damm popcorn!" Jennifer yelled at Jason while chasing him in the apartment. Jason was just running around like a kid with a big grin on his face. Me and Brendan were just enjoying the free show from the couch. Brendan has become pretty close the past few weeks, he always hangs out with us. He's such a sweet guy, it's really a shame for the female population that he is gay.

"How can you keep up with him?" I asked Brendan. He just shrugged.

"He's cute when he does it." He said. Brendan and Jason are so cute together, they fit perfectly. Jason being the impulsive one and Brendan the calm one.

"Ah! Jen! Why you hit me?!" Jason yelled all of a sudden.

"You deserved it!" Jennifer said before sitting back down on the couch with the popcorn.

"Babe, she hit me!" Jason said rubbing the spot on his arm where Jennifer had hit him.

"Come here my little panda." Brendan said to Jason, hugging him tightly on the couch. I smiled at Brendan's nickname for Jason.

"Can we finally start watching the movie?" Jennifer asked a bit annoyed.

"You're just jealous Jen!" Jason said to Jennifer.

"No, I'm not!" Jennifer replied.

"Yes you are!"

"Ok, here we go!" I said happily, trying to end this discussion before it get serious. And believe me, it can get serious with these two.

"Yeah, Beauty and the beast! That's our favorite Brendan." Jason said to Brendan.

"Shut up! It's starting!" Jennifer whisper-yelled.

 

  
**The next day**

  
Standing in a line isn't fun...not fun at all! Why are there so many people here? I get it, it's noon and everyone wants something to eat but why do they all come to this place? It's like the whole city is here. Ok maybe not the whole city but at least 20 human beings.

 

Melovely:  
Help guys!

I'm going to die!

 

The Jason :  
You're not going to die!  
Remember that creepy woman who once said   
that you're going to life long and happy?

 

Jenjen:   
Don't overreact!  
Just wait your turn!

 

Melovely:  
How do you know where I am?

 

Jenjen:  
It's always the same  
Every time you go see your therapist you go there

 

The Jason:  
Yeah  
You're getting predictable

 

Melovely :  
I'm anything but predictable!

 

Jenjen :  
Your not

 

Melovely:  
Oh thanks!  
FRIENDS!

 

  
When it's finally my turn I order my usual salad, with chicken. I take my seat and start eating my lunch. I just came back from a session with DR. Geiselhaft. Today I had to talk about my fears. Well of course I told her about the usual things like the spiders, red paint on white clothing, seeing Chris again...

I honestly don't know what I would do when he'd walk in here. I don't know, probably hide under the table then wait for the right moment and flee. Yeah, that's exactly what I would do.

"It's not good to run away from your fears Mel. Sometimes you have to face them." I recall Dr. Geiselhaft saying that. Well I did saw a spider on the way here and I didn't scream, so that's an improvement!

So I was just scrolling through my phone when I picked up a conversation of two girls at the table nearby. And what can you do when you are a bit bored? You just listen... to my defense, they were talking really loudly. I had followed some classes, trying to learn the German language.

I almost choked on my salad when I heard the word 'avengers'. What are they talking about? Don't start panicking Mel! Maybe you misheard.

But then I heard words like 'jetzt' and 'hier' which mean 'now' and 'here'. My heart started hammering inside my chest. No, Mel! This is just a dream, any minute now you will wake up and find yourself in your comfortable bed...

I suddenly lost my appetite so I went to the garbage to throw the rest of my lunch away. Turning around I bumped into a muscular guy wearing a black cap and sunglasses.

"I'm sorry." I said, stepping aside, ready to go away. I need some time now, I need to calm down first. Maybe a relaxing bath or something...  
He interrupted my thoughts by saying something, something that made my brain crash.

"Mel?" He said, a familiar voice... oh shit! No! This can't be true, I thought I left this all behind.

"What are you doing h..." he started but I cut him off.

"You never saw me, understood? And you're not telling anyone!"

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"There's something on your mind..." Jason said, staring into my eyes. "So, what's wrong?" He asked, jumping next to me on the couch.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied. Of course there's something wrong! How can I feel alright when that just happened this noon?!

"You are so lying Mel! Come on, tell me what's wrong." How can he know I'm lying? I'm pretty good liar...

"I'm not lying. I'm totally fine! See?" I put on one off my fake smiles.

"You are totally lying, I know that smile."

"Ok." I sighed. "Maybe something happened when I went out for my lunch..."

"I knew it! Tell me what happened!"

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"So, how was lunch? Found any good places?" I Sebastian. He went out for lunch this noon to search some good places for us to go eat. It's some sort of ritual we always do when we're filming on location. Normally I would've joined him but I had to do a rescheduled scene.

"Yeah, I found something nice..." he answered. He sounded a bit of, not like he normally is.

"The food was good there?" That's one of the most important things when your filming on location, finding good food.

"Yeah." He answered shortly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, no! Everything fine." He said, not looking me in the eyes.

"If you say so..."

"I'm going to my hotel room, rest a bit. See you tonight for our scene?" He said. Ok, this is strange. Before I could answer he walked of towards the hotel. I have to find out what's going on here...

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Oh no..." Jason said after I told him everything what happened during lunch. "This is not good."

"You don't have to tell me." I said with a sigh.

"Ok, this is a big city Mel. What's the chance of you bumping into Chris?" Jennifer asked, she came home just when I started Jason telling everything. So, of course she had to know it too.

"Pretty big apparently." I answered her question.

"Well actually you bumped into Seb, not Chris..." Jason said.

"Yeah but now Sebastian knows I'm here. What if he tells Chris?" I asked. If he does that everything will go back like it was before, I can't survive that!

"You asked Sebastian not to tell him, didn't you?" Jennifer said.

I sighed. No, this isn't happening again. "We have to leave!" I stated.

"What!?" Jennifer and Jason said together.

"We can't just leave Mel!" Jason said hysterical. "We have responsibilities, people that care for us! Like Brendan! I can't leave him like that!"

"Then I'll leave alone. I'm going to book a flight right away." I said.

"Stop!" Jennifer said pulling me back onto the couch. "No one is leaving, you are staying here! We'll think of something, we're good at it."

"Yeah, so no one has to leave. We can stay in this beautiful country with Brendan." Jason said pulling me into a hug.

"So what's the plan? Lock me up in the apartment?" I asked skeptical.

"No, of course not! I'll get the white board, Jason you get the snacks." Jennifer ordered, launching herself of the couch.

"So Mel, you fancy some crisps or popcorn?" Jason asked, walking towards the kitchen. "You know what? I'm getting both."

"Ok people, let's get those brains working!" Jennifer said, placing her white board in front of the television.

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

Should I tell him? No! I can't do that, it's just going better with him. I can't give him hope. Maybe I saw it wrong? I could be some other girl.

No, that's impossible stupid! She talked to you!

Ok, so it's Mel... how is it even possible?

 

' **Winter bear** ' started a new conversation

' **Winter bear** ' added ' **iron grandpa** ' to the conversation

' **Winter bear** ' added ' **momma scar** ' to the conversation

 

  
Winter bear :   
Guys  
We have a situation

Iron grandpa :  
What for situation?

 

Momma scar:  
Something serious?

 

Winter bear :  
It's about Mel

 

Iron grandpa :  
????

 

Winter bear :  
I saw her today   
She's here in Germany!

 

Momma scar:  
Are you serious?

 

Winter bear :  
Of course I am!

 

Iron grandpa :  
This means trouble

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Seb's p.o.v.**

  
Momma scar:  
What can we do?  
Are we going to tell Chris?

 

Winter bear :  
Are you crazy?  
He's just forgetting her

 

Iron grandpa :  
But he has the right to know this Sebastian   
We can't keep this a secret!  
What if he finds out?

Winter bear :  
Then we act like we didn't know

Or we just say we did it to protect him

Momma scar:  
Or he thinks we're worthless friends  
for not telling him

 

Iron grandpa :  
I think we should tell him

 

Winter bear :  
What!?  
No!

 

Momma scar:  
Yes!  
Like Robert said  
He has the right to know this

 

Winter bear :  
But how is he going to react   
when he hears this?

 

Iron grandpa :  
We can't have him run like a mad dog  
Right to Mel

 

Winter bear :  
Indeed

 

  
Momma scar:  
We need to find out more about Mel first  
We know literally nothing   
Just that she is here

 

Iron grandpa :  
You're right   
We need a full investigation

 

Momma scar:  
And later we tell Chris

 

Winter bear :  
This is not what I wanted to happen...

 

Iron grandpa :  
Too late for that  
We are his friends  
We need to help him  
Even if he doesn't know

 

Momma scar:  
Seb  
We're not going to fail in our mission   
We are going to make things right again   
And help Chris

 

Winter bear :  
If you say so...

 

Iron grandpa :  
Ok  
Let me get this started...

 

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"So, how was yesterday?" Dr. Geiselhaft asked me. I had called her after yesterday's events, actually Jennifer called her. She said I needed this.

"Good actually, I saw a spider and I didn't yell or run away from it." I said, trying not to talk about 'the subject' I hated to talk about. I know I should talk about it but my brain is saying 'no'.

"So nothing else happened?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. This woman, she already knows...

"It's complicated..." I said, not looking her into the eyes.

She sighed. "Mel, if you don't talk to me I can't help you." She said, scribbling something on her notepad.

"I try but it's so hard, can you understand that?"

"Of course I can Mel, but keeping everything for yourself isn't good." She said, a loving look in her eyes.

"But I talked to my friends, they count for something, don't they?" I said.

"Yes of course! And your lucky to have such friends. Thanks to them you made such a progress but I have to know it too."

"Something in me says you already know..." I said with a small smile.

"Ah, yes...like I already said, you have great friends and they care about you Mel. But I have to hear the story in your words." She stated, smiling slightly at me. It was a warm and reassuring smile, like you'd expect from a parent or something.

"Well ok, here we go. So after our session yesterday I went to get my lunch, like I normally do. There I bumped into someone who was very close to 'Bob'." I told her, my voice shaking a bit.

"And now your kind of panicking after seeing Bob's friend." Dr. Geiselhaft reasoned.

"Yes, but that's because he's here too, in the same country, same city." I said, my voice going to a higher pitch.

"So now you're afraid of encountering Bob."

"Yes!" I almost yelled.

"And what's the worst thing that can happen? From what you told me before I can only conclude that Bob was good to you. Except that one time you caught him kissing with someone else. Did you ever hear to his version of the story? Maybe it wasn't his fault?" Dr. Geiselhaft said, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Are you taking his side now? I taught you were here to support me!" I was yelling now but stopped immediately when I saw the look Dr. Geiselhaft was giving me.

"You are afraid of letting him in. You're afraid because you know he could be something you've been searching for. You're afraid of binding you because you don't want to loose him. And like I said before Mel, you have to face your fears..."

 

 

  
**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

"So Mel is here!" Jeremy practically yelled when I told him the news.

"Shut your mouth! You want the whole set to know it?" I whisper yelled to him.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry. So how the hell do you know this?" He asked, excitement all over his face.

"Seb told us, he bumped into her when he was getting lunch."

"Yes finally, we can end this story with a happy ever after!" He said with a smile.

"But first you have to do something. You need us to locate Mel." I said.

"Why me? Isn't there someone else who can do it?" He asked, confusion written on his face.

"You are the only one stupid enough to break his arm during stunts, so you can use your free time." I said shrugging. And of course he's the best in this sort of things but I would never say that out loud, certainly not to him.

"Ok, you convinced me. I'll find Mel for you guys. Now where did Sebastian see her?"

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"It's Monopoly time!" Jason yelled coming out of his bedroom, holding the box with the monopoly game.

"No! We're not playing that stupid game!" Jennifer yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh come on Jen! It's so much fun!" Jason pouted.

"No it's not! That game never ends! Last time we played for like 5 hours and dinner is almost ready, so no game." Jennifer stated.

"Oh, your just no fun! You just want to spend your evening in front of the tv again? This game is fun and educational!" Jason replied.

"Can you just shut up? I'm trying to read a book here!" Yelled at both of them. Before they could replied the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! It's probably Brendan!" Jason yelled before sprinting towards the front door.

"Jen! Code orange!" Jason yelled really hard, making me jump from the couch. What happening here?!

"Got it!" Jennifer yelled as an answer and took a big knife from the kitchen, sprinting towards the door. "Just stay here Mel, we'll handle this!" Before I could answer she was gone. Ok, I need to know what's going on!

"No Jason, don't hit him!" Jennifer yelled.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"Ok, something's going on! I can feel it." They've been awfully quiet the past days, something's bothering them.

"Nothing's going on Chris! Where did you get such an idea?" Robert replied with a smile.

"I don't know...you guys are really quite the last two days. You are like ignoring me." I said, giving them a skeptical look.

"We're not ignoring you! We're right here with you, aren't we?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes but..." She cut me off.

"So stop whining." She added.

I sighed. "Ok..." I walked out of our 'playing room', don't you dare think something dirty, and took out my phone. Maybe he can cheer me up?

"Hey Chris!  Miss me already? We called yesterday!" Scott, my brother, said from the other side of the phone.

"Of course I'm missing you." I said sarcastically.

"That hurts Chris!" He said, sounding fake hurt.

"How's Dodger?" I asked him. I left him with Scott because it's impossible to drag him around when I'm filming. I would have no time for him and I just hate it to lock him up in my trailer, so my brother is the ideal solution!

"Great like alw...Dodger get of the couch now! Yeah, great like always." He said, I smiled imagining Dodger messing with Scott.

After my phone call I went back inside. Just when I entered, the conversation stopped. See, I told you something is going on. "So...where's Jeremy? Shouldn't he be resting? I haven't seen him all day and he wasn't in his trailer when I checked. You guys know something more?" I asked them. Of course they know more, they always know more!

"Nope! No idea where he is." Robert said, not looking up from his phone.

"Wait, wasn't he..." Tom started but got cut off by Robert.

"No he wasn't." Robert said shortly.

"He had something to do he said. He didn't give any details." Scarlett answered.

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"What do you mean boyfriend? I almost hit him with a baseball bat on his face Jen!" Jason said when I joined at our front door.

"Can we maybe let him in first, then we talk." Jennifer said dragging the handsome looking guy inside. "And put the baseball bat back in its place." She added.

When we were all sitting around the table, Jason started. "So what's this 'boyfriend' thing?" He said looking the poor right into the eyes.

"Ok guys, this is my boyfriend Nick. Nick, these are my friends I told you about. Jason and Mel." Jennifer said.

"Nice to meet you." Nick smiled at us. I smiled back at him but Jason was still staring at him.

"So...you are Jen's boyfriend?" Jason started.

"Jason, don't you dare scare him!" Jennifer warned him, putting her arms protectively around Nick's arm.

"First I want to know something." I said, getting the attention I wanted. "What was that with 'code orange'?" I asked earning a knowing look from both Mel and Jason.

"Well let's just say we have some codes to protect you from 'you know who', and it's not Voldemort we're talking about." Jason said, throwing a suspicious look at Nick.

"So what's code orange?" I asked.

"Code orange is unknown stranger. Sorry babe, I haven't told them yet." Jennifer said, hugging Nick's arm.

"Is there also a code red?" I asked laughing but stopped when I saw Jason nodding his head.

"Code red it's someone directly in contact with 'you know how'." Jason said. "But now more about you...Nick" before he could answer the doorbell rang again. We're quit popular today. Jason got of from his seat and walked to the front door but not beforehand giving one final glare to Nick.

"So Nick, nice to meet you." I said to Nick, trying so he would relax a bit. Poor guy, Jason can be a real overprotective friend. Before I could say something else Jason yelled again.

"Code Red! I repeat code red!"

"What!?" Jennifer got up and took her knife again, storming towards the door.

"Is this normal?" Nick asked me with a concerned look on his face. Jason came back, sprinting towards one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Where's the rope? Jennifer is holding him with her knife but she won't be able to that forever." Jason rambled.

"Who is it?" I asked, I could already feel the fear in my stomach.

"It's Hawkeye with a broken arm!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys like it so far? I hope you do!  
> What will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"I just want to talk!" Jeremy said with a terrified look on his face. Me and Nick had joined them at the front door after Jason started searching for some robe on the kitchen. Honestly who keeps robe in the kitchen?

"That's what they all say!" Jason said, swinging around with his baseball bat.

"Maybe we should just hear him out?" Nick asked, earning a glare from Jason.

"Finally someone with brains! I don't know you yet but I can tell we'll get along!" Jeremy said, walking towards nick and me but was stopped by Jason and Jennifer.

"Don't get near her!" Jennifer yelled. "Babe, maybe it's best for you to go back inside. We'll handle this." Jennifer added, addressed to her boyfriend. This was such a weird situation, why does this happen to me? I did nothing wrong God!

"Little panda? What's going on?" Brendan asked from behind Jeremy. He scared me, he always does. He is like this super ninja, always sneaking around without making a sound.

"Brendan, get here! He's dangerous!" Jason said, pointing his bat to Jeremy.

"But isn't he like Hawkeye?" Brendan asked.

"I like these 2 new guys! Who are they?" Jeremy asked with a grin. I would almost forget he was here, and you know what? I was scared or anything...

"No one!" Jason and Jennifer answered together, earning strange looks from Nick and Brendan.

"Can we just stop this and talk like normal human beings?" I said getting annoyed. "Jason put away the bat and Jennifer the knife please. Now Jeremy, com in." I said, gesturing form him to come in.

 

  
**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

' **Iron grandpa** ' changed conversations name to: ' **we're back!'**

**Iron grandpa** added **cucumberbitch**  to the conversation

**Iron grandpa**  added **spider boy** to the conversation

**Iron grandpa** added **bullet shield** to the conversation

**Iron grandpa** added **agent Hayley**  to the conversation

 

  
Iron grandpa :  
Welcome everyone!  
We're back and ready to rumble!

 

Momma scar:  
Indeed   
Back and better than ever!

 

Agent Hayley :  
So this isn't a joke?  
We're really back in business?

 

Iron grandpa :  
Yes Peggy girl!  
We're back!

 

Cucumberbitch :  
So this is what you were talking about...  
Interesting...

 

Spider boy :  
So it's really happening?!  
I'm so fangirling right now!

 

Bullet shield:  
Guys  
Can we first discuss my name in this chat?

 

Iron grandpa :  
What's wrong with it?

 

Bullet shield :  
It's stupid!  
Everyone knows I'm coming   
back to life in this movie!

 

Winter bear :  
Nobody cares!  
You're still a bullet shield!

 

Cucumberbitch :  
You're complaining about your name?  
Looked at mine yet?

 

Bullet shield :  
I want something cool

 

Iron grandpa :  
These names aren't meant to be cool  
They are for fun

 

Winter bear :  
Wait  
I have an idea!

 

  
**Winter bear**  changed ' **bullet shield** ' to ' **cametooquick** '

 

  
Spider boy :  
Oooooooohhhhhhh  
You did not!

 

Iron grandpa :  
Great name Sebby!  
I give you 10 points!

 

Cametooquick:

WHAT?????!!!!!!  
I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SEBASTIAN STAN!!!!

 

Cucumberbitch :  
Forget what I said  
You have the best name now!

 

Winter bear :  
But it's the truth Aaron!  
Don't even try to deny it!

 

Momma scar:  
OMG!  
Do we want to know the story?

 

Cametooquick :  
You don't want to know...

 

Agent Hayley :  
I want to know!  
Did little Aaron came too quickly?

 

Iron grandpa :  
I'm dying right now!

 

Cametooquick :  
You're all going to die!!!  
Stop it now!

 

Iron grandpa :  
Ok  
We have some serious matter to discuss...  
Mel

 

Cucumberbitch :  
I'm listening

 

Agent Hayley :  
Me too   
So what's the situation?

 

Momma scar:  
Mel is here in Germany

 

Winter bear :  
Yes  
I bumped into her

 

Iron grandpa :  
And Jeremy has located her  
He's talking to here right now  
I hope

 

 

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"So I have this offer for you." Jeremy said, looking straight into my eyes. We moved the conversation from the front door to the kitchen table, Jennifer and Jason were still watching every move he made closely. Jeremy had already explained himself and answered every question Jennifer and Jason asked.

"Are we doing offers now? I don't like the way he talks Mel." Jason whispered in my ear.

I sighed. "Can you all leave us alone. I want to talk to him in private." I said before I could even think it through. What was I saying! It's like Dr. geiselhaft is talking right now.

"Are you crazy?" Jennifer said, disbelief clearly on her face. I don't even believe myself but somehow I feel that I should do this.

"Please. I'm not crazy, I need this." Ok, Dr. geiselhaft is really getting into my mind. I would never talk like that, what's happening to me?

"Ok, but if something happens..." Jason started but got cut off by Brendan.

"I think she can take care of herself little panda." Kissing him on his cheek and pulling him away. They were followed by Nick and Jennifer who gave me a knowing look. I simply nodded, reassuring her I'd be fine. When they were all gone I focused my attention back onto the man in front of me.

"So, what offer are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You meeting Chris for like coffee or something." When he said those words I felt my heart clench. He probably saw my discomfort and added something. "Only if you want to, give it some thought Mel. I won't push you but Chris would be more than trilled, believe me."

"I'll think about it..."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, next one will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"So that's the whole story between you and Mel?" Benedict asked. We went for a walk in the park and we talked. Benedict is a great listener, he knows exactly what to say and he knows when to shut up.

"Yep, the whole story. But I'm totally over her now, I rarely think about her nowadays." I lied, pure lies. You think about her to much Chris! Just get over her, like you said to Benedict. It's not like you're going to see her ever again. She left you and she won't come back.

"Really?" Benedict asked skeptically, raising and eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

"Of course I do, but the way you just described her..." 

I sighed. "Look Benedict, I..." I said but before I could add something some guy ran into Benedict, making them almost fall on the ground. Luckily I moved quickly and could support them both.

"I'm so sorry, I...oh shit!" The guy started but stopped when his eyes landed on me. It's Jason, Mel's friend. No that can't be, your mind is playing tricks on you Chris. Before I could ask anything he was already off running.

"Jason stop! I'm sorry, my boyfriend can be....a handful." A guy wearing glasses said before sprinting after Jason. It is Jason, no mind trick or anything!

"Chris, are you alright?" Benedict asked, concern written all over his face.

"We have to follow them." I stated.

"Chris, are you going crazy?" He asked.

"No time for this, just run!"

 

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"I swear it, one day I'm going to sneak into his room and put a pillow on his face until he stops breathing." Jennifer said with a sigh. "Remember me again why he is our friend?"

"Remember how he saved us after the sprinkler accident in school?" I said, Jason was a true hero that day.

"Oh, that's true." Jennifer said with a little smile on her face.

"Sprinkler accident?" Nick asked from beside Jennifer. We were all in the park, enjoying a 'lazy afternoon' like Nick called it.

"I'll tell you later babe." Jennifer said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. They were cute together, maybe that could've been me and Chris....What are you thinking Mel!?

"There they are." Jennifer said with a heavy sigh. Jason came running towards us, followed closely by Brendan.

"Ch....chri..." Jason stated to puff when he stopped in front of us, completely panicking.

"What are you trying to say Jason? Take some deep breaths." I said and he did what I told him to do.

"Chris is here!" He said, making my heart stop. He's here, in this park. Oh no, I'm not ready yet. I had thought about Jeremy's offer from last night and I was going to accept it but this is not right! I wanted to meet him alone, somewhere safe not in the middle of a park in front of a whole audience.

"What?!" Jennifer yelled.

"And he followed us!" Jason added. I think is was turning white, all blood drained from my face.

"You idiot! You just let him follow you?" Jennifer answered.

"Of course not, we shook him of going to the bushes but we need to act quickly." Jason said, still panicking. Brendan and Nick were already gathering our stuff.

"Ok, guys battle plan delta!" Jennifer announced. I think they're really getting crazy.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked but got no answer, they were too busy packing up our stuff.

"Mel, you stay still and let us handle this." Jason said but his gaze went over my shoulder. "Guys there coming!" Before I could turn around to look, the blanket was throw over my head.

"Get them distracted Jason, we're getting Mel out of here!" I could only hear Jennifer's voice. The next moment I was lifted up and carried away in the blanket. I could hear Jason yell before we left.

"Look! Chris Evans and Benedict Cumberbatch, the famous actors!" Probably to get people to notice them so we could disappear, pretty clever for my friends. But what am I thinking?! I want out of here, I want stand there and face Chris...I think...

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

It was her, it was Mel! No doubt about it, even though I only saw her back but I'm sure it her! It has to be! But what if it wasn't her? What if it's just a girl that looks like her? Chris what are you...are you going crazy? Mel can't be here, we're in Germany! It's impossible! Maybe I should visit some therapist or something soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I hope you all like it!


	7. 7: problems?

  
**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

Cucumberbitch :  
Guys  
We might have a problem with you   
Wanting to keep this a secret

Winter bear :  
Why?  
What happened?

Iron grandpa :  
I don't like the sound of that  
Big Ben

Cucumberbitch:   
I think Chris saw Mel in the park

Momma scar:  
What!?  
How?

Iron grandpa :  
Like Scar says   
How?

Cucumberbitch :  
We went for a walk&talk in the park  
And then someone bumped into me  
Named Jason

Winter bear :  
Oh no...

Cucumberbitch :  
And it looked like Chris knew the guy  
So we followed them   
And in the distance you could see a girl   
She looked like the one from the picture

Iron grandpa :  
What happened after that?  
Did they talk or anything?

Cucumberbitch :  
No  
She suddenly disappeared   
with the group of people

Winter bear :  
She has some allies helping her...  
Who are they?

Cucumberbitch :  
I don't know...

Hawkguy:  
I know!

Momma scar:  
Look who has risen from the dead   
We thought you left us Jeremy!

Iron grandpa :  
Yeah Renner!  
Where have you been?

Hawkguy:  
I was busy with our case!  
So to answer Seb's question  
We know there's Jason

Winter bear :  
Of course   
But the others?

Hawkguy:  
Well there's also Jennifer, Mel's other best friend   
And then you have Nick, Jennifer's boyfriend   
And also Brendan, Jason's boyfriend

Momma scar:  
Oh, so they do have a whole team

Winter bear :  
Jason has a boyfriend!?  
Since when?

Iron grandpa :  
Interesting...  
Can we get them on our side?

Hawkguy:  
I don't know   
They're very protectively when it comes to Mel

Winter bear :  
Guys!  
Answer my question!

Momma scar:  
And what did Mel say about our 'proposal'  
Chris meeting her?

Hawkguy:  
She has to think about it  
I think she'll do it

Iron grandpa :  
Great!  
But I'm afraid we have to speed things up!

Winter bear :  
Stop ignoring me and answer my question!!!!

Momma scar:  
What do you mean Robert?

Iron grandpa :  
Well I Chris saw Mel today...

Hawkguy:  
He's going to start looking for her himself

Winter bear :  
GUYS!!!!

Cucumberbitch :  
And we can't really risk that...

Iron grandpa :  
Exactly!

Momma scar:  
So what do you propose?

Iron grandpa :  
Mel and Chris meeting each other 'by accident'  
Let's say tomorrow or something

Cucumberbitch :  
Is Chris ready for that?

Hawkguy:  
I think he is  
But what about Mel?

Momma scar:  
Yeah, that's a different story...

Iron grandpa :  
This is the time I give the word to my   
Science brother!

 

**Iron grandpa** added **angry green** to the conversation

 

  
Iron grandpa :  
Take it away Ruffles!

Angry green:  
Please give me some time to catch up...

Winter bear :  
Ok  
So now you guys can answer my damm question!

Cametooquick :  
Just shut up grumpy bear!

Winter bear :  
FIGHT ME!!!!

Cametooquick :  
I WILL!!!!

Angry green:  
Ok, I'm up to date   
So I talked to Dr. Geiselhaft after Jeremy found her for me  
She says Mel is ready for the confrontation   
Though she won't admit it herself

Momma scar:  
So what you're basically saying is that  
We can do an 'accidental meeting'?

Angry green:  
Yes  
Green light from the doctor!

Iron grandpa :  
Ok!  
So we're doing this or not?

Hawkguy:  
I say yes

Momma scar:  
Yes

Angry green:  
Yes!

Spider boy :  
I don't know what we're talking about   
But Yes!

Winter bear :  
Yes  
If you answer me

Cametooquick :  
Yes

Spider boy :  
Oh!  
Now I know what you're talking about!  
Yes again!

Iron grandpa :  
Ok  
Here we go!

 

  
**Iron grandpa**  added **American dream**  to the conversation

 

  
Iron grandpa :  
Hello Chris...  
We have something to discuss with you....

 

  
**30 minutes later**

 

  
American Dream :  
I'm going to kill you guys some day...  
You know that right?

Spider boy :  
Civil war II?

Spider boy :  
Ok  
Maybe not the best time for that joke...

 

 

 

**The next day...**

**  
Mel's p.o.v.**

"Remind me again why I had to go to get your morning coffee Jason?" I asked him, pressing my phone closer to my ear so I could hear him better. Traffic was a bit loud when I was walking to the nearest coffee shop.

"I bought you coffee last time and you were the only one around right now! Everyone else left me!" He said from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah but you could've joined me! Now I'm all alone out here!" I said with a pout. I can just imagine him smiling on the other side.

"You know I'm lazy Mel!" He groaned. "And this couch is way too comfortable." He said with a happy sigh.

"Next time it's your turn again!" I said, entering the coffee shop.

"Of course! That's the thing with taking turns!"

"See you soon!" I said with a smile.

"Before you go Mel, know that I love you! And don't be mad at me afterwards." He said quickly before ending the call. What is he talking about? Why would I hate him? I froze when I looked up from my phone...

"Hi Mel..."

 

 

 

 


	8. Coffee and talk

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

There she was, right in front of me. The girl I fell for, the girl that had so much power over me, the girl that left me...

She walked inside the coffee shop busy talking to her phone, not noticing me at all. I stood up from my seat and walked towards her. She ended her phone call and froze when she saw me. She was still the same, that beautiful hair, those mesmerizing eyes, those lips...she was still perfect. I felt the familiar tugging of my heart, something I've missed so much.

"Hi Mel..." I started but lost my words when I saw the total panic in her eyes. Yeah, great opener Chris!

"Hi...Chris..." she said after some time. Somehow the panic in her eyes vanished and was replaced by something I can't really place.

"You look great." I said, oh god this is so awkward. I quickly glanced back at Jeremy who was still sitting at the table. But I focused on her again quickly.

"You too Chris." She said with a small smile. That smile meant something to me, it gave...hope.

"Mel, I..." I started but got cut off by her.

"Chris...I think we need to talk. Maybe with some coffee?" She said, gesturing to the tables.

"Yeah, we need to talk."

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Jeremy said, getting up from his seat. He walked towards Mel and whispered something to her. She answered him with a nod and Jeremy walked out of the coffee shop.

"So... Germany?" I said after we both took our seats.

"Yeah..." she said with a guilty smile on her face. She looked so cute. Stop it Chris!

"How did you end up here?" I asked her, swirling my coffee around in the cup.

"Jennifer, my friend. She has a job here and an apartment that's way too big. So...yeah." She said looking down at her coffee.

"And Jason joined you..."

"He didn't really know I was here, but he found out and followed me. Nobody really knew about me being here, only my brother." She said, looking back to me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Mel...for everything that happened. I know it's all my fault, I never..." I started but was cut off again by her.

"It's not all your fault Chris, it's mine too. There are things you don't know about me, things I don't want you to know because they would change the way you look at me." She said with a sigh. "I'm just too much to handle Chris..." She continued, now it was my time to cut her off.

"Don't say that Mel. You're not too much to handle, you're perfect the way you are and let nobody tell you otherwise. It may be true you had some difficult times in the past but that only made you stronger. You're such a beautiful woman Mel not only on the outside but also on the inside." I wanted to say so much more but I saw she was starting to tear up. I quickly took her hand in my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Please..." she said, taking her hand out of my grip. "I can't do this Chris." I knew what she was talking about and felt my heart drop. What were you even expecting Chris? Think she would just throw herself right into your arms.

"I understand, just know...that I'll be always there when you need me." I tell her with a reassuring smile.

"Friends?" She asks.

"Friends." I say, nodded my head with a smile. But my heart felt otherwise...

 

 

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Ok, before you kill me know that I just did it to help you!" Jason pleaded when I entered the apartment.

"Jason..." I started but got cut off by him, throwing himself at my feet.

"Please Mel I'm much too young to die! I still have a whole life in front of me! Don't take that from me!" He ranted.

"Jason..."

"Think about Brendan! You think he will survive without me? So that would be killing two innocent people!" He continued.

"Shut up!" I yelled making look at me with wide eyes. "First of all, I'm not going to kill you. Secondly, Brendan would be fine without you."

"How would you know that?" He asked with a glare.

"Because he's an adult and much more grown up than you are." I said with a sigh. "And thank you."

"Thank you? Mel are you doing drugs or something?" He asked with a serious expression on his face.

"No you dumb panda!" I said hitting his arm. "I'm saying 'thank you' for what you did, I needed this." I explain him.

"Sooooo...you and Chris are...?" Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Friends, just friends." I tell, that's all I can be with him, nothing more than friends.

"Oh...ok. So where's my coffee?"

"Jason!" I said, hitting his arm again.

"Really Mel, my arm is going to fall off some day if you keep hitting it like that." He said with a pout while rubbing his arm.

I felt my phone buzz, telling me I had a new message.

Chris:  
You and your friends want to   
come and hang out on set tomorrow?

For some reason I smiled when I read his text and my heart did something funny. No Mel you're not feeling anything! Or am I?

 

 


	9. Just one chance

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"So I guess it went well?" I asked Chris after he had entered my trailer. He had this smile on his face, the whole time. Yes, it definitely went well!

"Maybe..." he said with a cheeky smile. I gave him a little push so that he that he would answer properly. "We talked and..."

"And...?"

"We are friends." He said with a smile though it wasn't the bright smile he had a minute ago. "And she's coming to set tomorrow with her friends, I just texted her." He added.

"You can't leave her side you know. Last time she came to set with us wasn't the best." I reminded him.

"I know, that's why I need your help." He said with a serious look.

"Well I just happen to know the best guys in the field to help you..."

 

Winter bear :  
Ok guys!  
Listen up!  
We got some work to do!

Cametooquick :  
You know I don't like work!

Cucumberbitch :  
I'm listening

Spider boy :  
I'm ready to help!

American Dream:  
Mel is visiting set tomorrow   
with her friends

Iron grandpa :  
Yes!  
Count me in!

Winter bear :  
Guys!  
We need constant visual on the targets  
Comprende?

Hawkguy:  
Yes sir!  
I feel like I'm in the army!

Momma scar:  
No better   
You're a secret agent!

Hawkguy:  
Even better!

Winter bear :  
Who has no filming tomorrow?

Spider boy :  
I'm free!

Momma scar:  
Me too

Winter bear :  
Ok   
Scarlett: visual on Mel  
Tom: you on Chris

Momma scar:  
Ok!

Spider boy :

Super!

Winter bear :  
Ok guys  
Let's get this party started!!!!

 

 

**The next day...**

  
"Chris! Slow down, you're making me nervous!" I said to him. He was constantly bouncing his leg up and down during the whole drive towards Mel's apartment.

"Sorry..., it's just...you know." He said with a sheepishly smile.

"Yeah, I know." I said when the car stopped. "Now go and get your girl!" I said pushing him out the car. This is going to be an interesting day...

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"That's probably for you Mel!" Jennifer said after we heard the doorbell.

"Why for me? You guys are also joining me!" I replied. I was nervous to be honest, why I don't know. But deep down I knew the answer.

"Yes but..." Jason started but got cut off by Jennifer.

"Just open the damm door Mel!" Jennifer said, throwing a pillow at my face. I sighed and stood up from the couch, making my way towards the front door. I opened the door to reveal a stunning looking Chris with a bright smile. When I looked at him I felt my heart doing something funny. We were just staring at each other for some time before he broke the silence.

"Hi Mel." He said, still supporting that smile.

"Hi Chris." I said with a small smile. Oh god, this guy! He's doing things to me without even trying.

"Ok lovebirds, let's go!" Jason said, pulling me and Chris outside. This is going to be an interesting day...

 

  
**Later that day...**

 

  
"So dodger gets really cranky when he doesn't get his food on time?" I asked Chris. He just told me a story about dodger, his dog, and Scott, his brother. About dodger becoming a tyrant when Scott forgot to give him his food on time.

"Yeah but how would you react? Don't we all want our food on time?" He asked with a smile. We were in his trailer together with Scarlett and Jennifer, Jason went off somewhere with Sebastian and Jeremy.

"Me certainly!" Scarlett said with a smile. We all laughed, did I already tell you that Chris' smile is breathtaking? Wha...what are you thinking Mel? Stop with this!

"Oh, I'm sorry but duty calls. I have to say to set." Chris said somewhat apologizing.

"It's ok Chris. Like you said, duty calls." Jennifer said with a smile.

"I'll be back soon." Chris said before leaving his trailer. Somehow I already missed his presence.

"So you and Chris are friends now?" Scarlett asked with a smile.

"Yes." I said, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. Why are you even blushing Mel? You're just friends!

"So just friends...or?" Jennifer asked teasingly. I smacked her arm in response.

"Yeah, just friends. You know I can't be more than friends." I said to her in an angry tone. But why Mel? Why can't you be more than friends with him? Think about it...   
I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts.

"I saw the way you looked at him. It's not the same as with other guys, why don't you give it a chance? Just one chance." Jennifer said, taking hold of my hand.

"Just one chance?" I asked more to myself.

"Just one chance." Scarlett said with a reassuring smile while taking hold of my other hand. "Love isn't always there when you want it. It's always going to be convenient, or easy, or practical. But when you find it...you have to fight for it. Cause if you don't...you risk losing everything."

I sighed. "Ok, just one chance..."

 

 

 


	10. Disney movie night!

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

Right, how did I end up in this again? Oh yeah, thanks to my 'friends' I'm having a movie night on the set. I don't know how they did it or how they even convinced me to do it, but here I am.

Ready for a movie night.

A Disney movie night.

With Chris.

In his trailer.

Alone with Chris in his trailer.

God help me!

A few days had passed since we visited the movie set. And I must say that the past days were kind of nice. I saw Chris almost every day, one day we went to get lunch together, an other day he came by and we played monopoly with Jason and Sebastian. Believe me, Jason was happy that evening. And now today was movie night, just me and Chris in his trailer.

These past days made my brain spin and my heart jump. We grew closer to each other again, almost like we were. Chris is so nice to me, so caring, almost perfect. And for some reason he breaks the walls around my heart. Part of me keeps telling me to end this before something happens but another part of me keeps yelling at me to just give and kiss him. Aaarrggghh....I hate myself sometimes!

"You don't really like Tangled, do you?" Chris asked from the other side of the couch, the much to small couch to my liking. I can just feel the heat from his body where I'm sitting.

"How do you mean? Yeah I like it." I answered, looking him in the eyes. Why wouldn't I like it, come on it's Disney!

"You've been looking at the same spot for roughly 10 minutes now. Is something wrong?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry...everything is alright. I was just...thinking." Thinking about you and your to perfect face. Oh god, what's wrong with me?

"Your frowning again." He said with a smile. "I noticed you do it often, is it because you're thinking?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Frowning? I frown when I talk with myself?

"You did it again. It's cute though." There he goes again, make me blush like a fool. He's been doing this for the past days, can't he just not do it?  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He asked placing his hand on my arm. Heat rising in the spot he is touching.

"Uh, yeah sure..." I said standing up, getting away from his incredibly soft hands. Why couldn't he have rough and cold hands? No, of course he's too perfect to have those!  
"I think it's time for me to go home..." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh come on! We haven't even watched the little mermaid! It's my favorite!" He said standing up, taking my hands into his. In that moment I wanted to kiss him. I know it might sound weird because like 2 weeks ago I was avoiding him like the plague.

"No, I think it's better if I just go. It was lovely Chris but I'm really tired..." I was just lying right into his face but what else can I do? Tell him that every time he touches me I feel my skin burn? Tell him that every time he looks at me I feel my heart jump? Tell him how I truly feel?

"Mel..." he said lifting my chin with his hand so I had to look at him. My gaze kept shifting between his eyes and...his lips. They looked so warm and soft in that moment.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

Her kept shifting between my eyes and my lips. I can't really describe what felt in that moment. Was I happy? No, it was not just happy...it was so much more! My heart started beating faster. I wanted to kiss her so much in that moment. I placed my hand on her cheek, taking her body heat.

"No...Chris...I..." I cut her off, I saw her eyes starting to tear up. I can't look at her like that, I want her to smile. I'll do everything to make her smile.

"No Mel, listen to me. I can't stand when I see you like this, I can't. I want to make you happy, just give me a chance." I said, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her hair.

She slowly pulled away from my hug, creating some distance between us.

"I...I can't be more than friends Chris." She said, staring down at the ground.

I completely ignored her statement. "I care about you Mel." I said, forcing her to look me straight into the eyes, telling I'm serious. I love Mel, I just love you.

"You do?" She asked.

And that's when I fully lost control...

 

 


	11. What happens in the trailer...

 

***********

  
**Attention readers!**   
**This chapter contains sexual stuff**   
**If you don't want to read it, just skip it**   
**And please this is the first time I wrote anything like that**   
**Give me some credit**   
**Thanks for your attention**

***********

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

  
He nodded, resting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer. "Really. I care about you, Melissa Foster."

I smiled. "I care about you too, Chris Evans." I don't know why I said it but it just felt right because it was true. Maybe this time it was my heart speaking inside of my brain.

He smiled back at me, and its brilliance nearly blinded me. He was so beautiful. He cared about me, he really did. It was like my heart was soaring into the sky, and I forgot every negative emotion I'd felt when it came to him.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered. "You're so beautiful Mel."

I stared into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Chris nodded and rested his forehead against mine. "You're so beautiful." I couldn't look away from those goddamn eyes. They were hypnotizing, they basically made me loose my control.

"Chris..." I protested, wanting to tell him to stop saying stuff like that to me. They make me weak, making my heart beating uncontrollably.

But I never got the chance to say what I wanted to say. Chris shook his head and gently pressed a finger to my lips. "No, Mel."

And he pulled his finger away, only to replace it with his lips. And just like that, all my common sense was gone. There was only Chris and the feeling of him pressed against me.

I was on fire everywhere he touched me. I ached to be touched even more, to be kissed even harder. We were a clash of lips, tongues and teeth, mixed with an almost animalistic need. I needed this, I needed him. And for the first time my brain also agreed.

His hands on my hips, he pushed me back until I hit a wall. He had me trapped there, but I couldn't care less. His hands slowly moved upward, pushing the fabric of my shirt up until his hands were splayed out on my waist. They were warm and softer than expected, even as his fingers dug into my skin, pulling my hips even closer to his. My own hands traveled to his face, relishing in the contrast of his soft skin and rough beard. I scraped my nails over the stubble covering his jaw, and he released a soft moan. The sound made me weak in the knees, and if Chris hadn't been pressing me so closely to the wall, they probably would've buckled. The deep sound was so goddamn sexy, and I was determined to hear it again. Keeping one hand on my waist, his other moved up to my face, cupping my cheek before slowly trailing down to my throat, where he skillfully undid the top few buttons of my shirt.

Chris pulled away from my lips and just stared at me for a while. "You drive me crazy," he mumbled. "You've been driving me crazy for so goddamn long."

Chris dipped his head down and started kissing my neck. I moaned as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, and I threw my head back to grant him more access. As he sucked on my skin, most likely creating a hickey, he continued to unbutton the rest of my shirt. When the last button popped, he slid the fabric off my shoulders, letting it flutter to the ground.

Deciding that was highly unfair, I pushed up his sweater and he helped me take it off. I threw the garment away and it landed on the floor. My hands didn't know what part of his newly bared skin to touch first. His arms, his shoulders, his chest, his abs... There was so much soft skin, so much hard muscle, all for me to explore. He was perfect, as if his body was sculpted by the gods themselves.

"Chris...I never..." I managed to get out between breaths but got silenced by his lips again.

"I know beautiful, I know. I won't hurt you." He said, staring directly into my eyes with his big blue ones. And I believed him, his eyes were telling the truth.

Pretty soon, both our pants followed, landing in a messy heap on the floor. Chris lifted me up with remarkable ease and I wrapped my legs almost instinctively around him so I wouldn't fall as he carried me over to his bed in the other room. He gently lay me down on my back and hovered over me.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he trailed a hand from my throat all the way down to my thigh. I ignited everywhere he touched me, but the real heat came from his mouth as he pressed soft kisses to my jaw, slowly trailing down to my throat, my chest, and finally my breasts.

He cupped one breast in his hand as his mouth closed over the nipple on the other one. The sensation felt so good that I actually saw stars dance in front of my eyes, and I moaned, gripping the hair on his head. I never felt like this before, so alive. I felt him smile, turning me on even more. Once he felt he'd given my left nipple enough attention, he moved to the other one, distracting me so much that I didn't realize where his hand was going until it was too late.

I gasped as his hand dipped under my underwear and his middle finger slipped into me. The feeling of his hand down there and his mouth on my nipple almost proved too much and I arched my back, only giving him even more access to my core. He was talented with his mouth, but almost even more so with his hand. He had me shaking and quivering within minutes.

He tugged the black hipster down to my knees, and I kicked them off the rest of the way before ridding him of his boxers. I wrapped my hand around him, discovering he was already hard and big, like really big.

"Don't be afraid Mel, I'll be careful." He said honestly, probably after seeing my face. It's all new to me, how would you react?

He rolled over, obviously looking for something, and when he came back, he was holding a condom in his hand. My heart beat wildly in my throat at the realization that we were really doing this.

When he finally slid into me, i never felt the pain is was expecting. He looked me in the eyes, asking if he could continue. I nodded, giving him permission to continue. As he slowly moved in and out of me, we never broke eye contact. I couldn't look away from him. He was so incredibly perfect that it nearly ached, and the only thing that would soothe the pain would be to be even closer to him. He kept whispering my name as if he was in awe of me, and my intense love for him solidified. The bond that had started growing between us from the moment we'd first met blossomed even more now, the bond I first denied but finally gave into. The bond that brought us to this moment. It may sound cliché, but in this moment, I really did feel like we were meant for each other.

This moment was perfect.

We were perfect.

 

 

 


	12. Busted!

 

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Why is my pillow so hard?" I mumbled to myself, still half asleep and too tired to open my eyes. "And why is there an arm around me?" I added. I sighed, must be Jason again. He likes to sneak into my bedroom and cuddle with me, or maybe I would say liked because now he has Brendan to cuddle with... so why is he here?

"Jason, go to your own room." I said trying to shove him away but he didn't move at all.

"You know you're really cute when you do that." A familiar voice said. I could feel it rumble from underneath my pillow...wait...this isn't my pillow, is it? I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, greeted by a bright smile and dazzling blue eyes.

"Chris!" I gasped, trying to get up but he just pulled me down again.

"No...I like it more when your here." He pouted while pulling me into his chest. I felt my cheeks burning when I thought about what happened last night. Oh god...I...With...oh no. This is wrong, in so many ways. How could this even happen? And why did I even let this happen? Sneaking out isn't an option now, he's already awake. But somehow there was still a part of me that wanted to stay with him, I felt safe, protected. Just go with it Mel! My brain and heart were on the same line for once.

"You're overthinking this, aren't you?" Chris said stroking my hear, breaking my inner battle with myself.

"Chris...I..." I wanted to say something but for some reason I lost my voice.

"Talk to me Mel." He said, lifting me carefully so I was sitting on he lap. "Hey..." he said, slowly guiding my face so I was looking at him.

"Everything you said, everything you...did...you meant it?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"Of course I did, I really care about you Mel." He said looking deep into my eyes. "Are you...you know, regretting it?"

"No." I answered honestly. This was it, I made up my mind. It made him smile lightly and suddenly I felt the urge to kiss him again, to feel his hands all over me again, to feel him...

"Mel?" He asked concerned, putting his hand on my cheek. And that's when I kissed him again. It not like I was a really experienced kisser but I tried to put all my heart into it. And he kissed me back with the same passion and urge like last night.

"So are we like..." I asked shyly after breaking the kiss, avoiding his gaze.

"Are we what?" He asked with a smirk. He is playing with you!

"You know what I mean!" I said, hitting him on his rock hard chest.

He just chuckled, a sound that send sparks down my spine. "Only if you want to."

"I want to..." I said with a small smile before he attacked my lips with his again. His hands started touching every inch of my making me want him even more, closer. Before I knew it I felt something hard poking my inner thigh, without losing any time he slipped into again, making my whole body burn with pleasure and desire for more...

 

 

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"No Jason, I'm telling you I haven't seen Mel...or Chris." I said through my phone. It was afternoon and I had just done a scene with Tom, checking my phone I saw I had like 13 missed calls from Jason. So of course, I had to call him back.

"Have checked Chris' trailer yet?" Jason asked.

"No, he has no scenes until tonight so probably he is just sleeping or..." I cut myself of thinking of the other possibilities. Maybe he was still there with Mel? Would that mean that they? "I'll call you back later Jason, I have to investigate something..."

"Seb? Wait! I..." I hung up before he could say anything else. Oh, this is goo to be good...

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"Are you coming back home? To LA I mean?" I asked her, I had to ask. It's one of the questions that kept spooking around in my head. We were now fully dressed and we were eating something I put together.

She sighed. "I don't know..." she said. I could feel my heart fall.

"You...you don't know?"

"Jenn has a job here and a boyfriend. And Jason has Brendan! I can't just leave them Chris, they are the only real friends I ever had." She said with a sad face. I couldn't stand it so I grabbed her and placed her gently on my lap, hugging her tightly.

"We'll work things out, don't worry." She kissed me, this is a feeling I never want to end. She can kiss me all day, if she wants. I wouldn't mind. I felt myself going hard again, oh god...this girl is something different...

We both were shocked when the door of my trailer flew open, revealing Seb with a big grin on his face.

"Ha! Busted!" He yelled.

 

 


	13. Everyone knows...

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

Momma scar:  
No Jeremy I'm telling next  
Time you want to prank us...

Hawkguy:  
Yeah, yeah  
I know...  
No more flower

Cucumberbitch :  
You can still find it in my trailer!!!  
I've been cleaning for several days now!!

Hawkguy:  
Sorry guys...  
But it sounded so much fun at that time!

Cucumberbitch :  
Yeah, yeah...

Winter bear :  
Guys!!!!  
I have some interesting news...

Iron grandpa :  
Interesting news?  
Sounds...interesting

Momma scar:  
What is it Seb?

Winter bear :  
I know something you guys don't know...  
Yet...

Cucumberbitch :  
You have my full attention   
Please proceed

Hawkguy:  
Ooooohhhh  
This is something good  
Isn't it?

Winter bear :  
Oh, it's soooooo goooood!

Iron grandpa :  
Stop fooling with us winter plum  
Say it!

Winter bear :  
Well I know something about Chris and Mel

Momma scar:  
You know what?

Winter bear :  
Jason called me today   
Asking if I had seen Mel  
Apparently she hasn't come home yesterday day...

Cucumberbitch:  
You don't think...  
Do you?

Hawkguy:  
Wuuuuuuuuuuutttt????

Winter bear :  
So I went to look in Chris' trailer...  
And guess who I found there?

Iron grandpa :  
Oh, this is too good!!!

Momma scar:  
So  
Do you think they did...  
???

Winter bear :  
Of course I have no proof   
But I have my suspicions

Hawkguy:  
Well they could've watched Disney   
movies the whole night

Cucumberbitch :  
Or they could've played peekaboo...  
In the dark

Iron grandpa :  
You're not messing with us Sebastian   
Are you?

Momma scar:  
I think he's serious Robert

Winter bear :  
Of course I'm serious!

Hawkguy:  
And we didn't notice anything?  
How's that possible?  
We have like eyes everywhere!

Cucumberbitch :  
What happens in the trailer, stays in the trailer...

Iron grandpa :  
Well not with us around!

Winter bear :  
I totally busted them when they were lip locked

Momma scar:  
Strange how things can change so quickly

Hawkguy:  
Quickly?  
Normally every girl would jump to be with Chris

Cucumberbitch :  
Well  
Apparently she isn't every girl

Angry green:  
I missed something again   
Didn't I?

Winter bear :  
Always running late Mark

Iron grandpa :  
So guys now we may have another problem...

Hawkguy:  
What problem

Iron grandpa :  
The 'location' problem...

Momma scar:  
Yeah   
Maybe we should find a way   
to work this out...

Winter bear :  
Oh yeah  
I completely forgot!

Hawkguy:  
Didn't Mel sell her apartment in LA  
or something?

Iron grandpa :  
Yeah  
She did...

Cucumberbitch :  
I'm sure we can work this out

Winter bear :  
I hope so...

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

I slowly opened the front door of the apartment as I tried sneak inside. Normally nobody is home at this time of the day but you never know with these people. It's like they have spies everywhere...

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Jason said in a stern voice, glaring at me with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh,...Jason! What are you doing here?" I asked with a fake smile. Oh no...why is he here? Shouldn't he be out or something?

"Don't ignore my question missy." He said in the same stern voice, still glaring.

"Just going to my room and rest a bit." I said not looking at his face. Why do I feel a teenager who got caught by her father after coming home way too late?

"Are you tired? It's like 3 pm Mel, why would you be tired?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh no, he knows doesn't he?

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired..."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm also very tired every time me and Brendan have a 'Disney movie night'." He said with a grin on his face. Oh, he knows...

"Seb, wasn't it?" I asked him with a sigh.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p'. "Just know if he'll hurt you... And now you're going to tell me every detail and I mean every detail..." he said with a wicked grin.

"Jason!" I said, slapping his arm.

"Oh, come on Mel!" He pouted. "So you really did it...Happy?"

"I'm so not having this conversation with you!" I said storming of towards my room.

"Oh come on! Just answer one question, please?" He pleaded. Why is he so cute when he does it? How can I say no to that face?

"Ok, one question..." I said with a sigh.

"How big was he?" Which earned him a bedroom door right in his face!

 

 


	14. Back home

  
**A few weeks later...**

 

**mel’s p.o.v.**

 

"Aunt Mel!" A overjoyed six year old yells when I enter my brothers house, jumping right into my arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Dylan." I said, hugging him tightly. Suddenly I felt uneasy in my stomach again so I had put him down before I sprinted towards the toilet.

"Every time you take a plane..." Harry said, pulling my hair back from my face.

"Are you sick aunt Mel?" Dylan asked concerned. Oh, he's just too cute.

"No, it's just aunt Mel's stomach doesn't like planes that much." I said, forcing a smile. I quickly stood up, thanking Harry for the towel he gave me.

"And that's why aunt Mel doesn't like vacations." Harry told Dylan with a smile.

"Hey, I do like vacations! I don't like plane rides!" I replied, handing back the towel. "And now let me brush my teeth...for like 7 times."

  
...

  
"Thanks again for letting me stay here." I say to my brother. After brushing my teeth and unpacking most of my stuff, we moved to the kitchen to talk a bit more. I guess my brother deserves some answers.

"No problem. Sooooo, I heard a lot has happened in Germany..." he said in a teasingly voice.

"Yeah, you could say that." I answered sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm not going to judge. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. You know that, right?" Harry said, looking up from his computer. Of course he was working again...that hasn't changed.

"Yeah, thank you." I said, after that his attention was back onto his computer. "So, when are you going to work less?" I asked him.

"Uuuhhhh, Mel!" He said annoyed.

"Come on Harry! We talked about this before!" I replied.

"Look, I swear I'll make time for you guys very soon. Maybe we can go on some sort of vacation? What do you say?" He said, closing his laptop.

"I'm just worried Harry." I tell him honestly.

"I know. But everything will change soon, I promise." He said, standing up and placing a kiss on top of my head. "So where is Chris now?"

"London but he's coming home the day after tomorrow. They will continue filming in a studio not far from here." I explain him. I do miss him, I miss him having around, I miss his smile and, I'm almost too embarrassed to say this but I miss... his touch.

"So you two are a thing now, if I understood that correctly?" Harry asked.

"Well...we haven't really covered everything yet but...yeah." I try to explain but fail. Why is this so hard to just say? Why can't I just say 'hell yeah, we are! And I love him!'? Wait! Did I just really think that?

"Mel? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Harry asked worried, looking back over his shoulder to the spot where I'm staring.

"Yeah...yeah. Just something I realized..."

"Oh, ok. And Jason and Jennifer? What are they up to now?" Harry said, changing the subject which I'm grateful for.

"Well Jennifer is also moving back to LA together with her boyfriend Nick. She talked about promotion or something, I don't know exactly. As for Jason, he's still in Germany, for now. He and Brendan had some things to work out, Brendan couldn't just leave for LA." I tell him.

"You miss them?" He asked.

"Of course I miss them, but I'll see Jennifer soon and Jason and I try to Skype every night."

"Aunt Mel!" A giggle Dylan says when he enters the kitchen. I think our brother-sister time between me and Harry is over. "Can you come with me please? I've some new and awesome toys!"

"Of course Dylan!" I said and he quickly took my hand, dragging me with him.

 

  
**Harry' p.o.v.**

 

Mel is right, I focus too much on work. I need to get some time out, spend some time with Dylan. I sigh, Dylan. The best thing in my life. He's such a sweet boy, just like me. I know I'm a shitty father and that he deserves better...

Maybe he would like a trip to Disneyland? Sounds like a good idea! I quickly started searching for some information but got interrupted by Dylan who came rushing in the room.

"Daddy! Aunt Mel is sick again!" He tells me. Oh Mel, every time she goes on a plane... but normally it isn't like this. Mostly it's just 'everything at once', never twice. Maybe we should go and see a doctor sometime...

 

 

 


	15. Cupcakes:)

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

_'Ding dong'_

"Harry, can you get the door? My hands are dirty." I said to my brother. I was making cupcakes for Dylan. He really loves them but Harry sucks at making them. Poor Dylan.

"Ok." He said in a monotone voice, standing up from behind his laptop. He was working again even though it was Sunday, how is it possible?

"Chris!" I heard Dylan yell from the front door. Chris? I quickly made my way to the front door, dropping everything I was doing. And there he stood, with Dylan in his arms. Really strange, they've only met like 2 times a,d still Dylan likes him. When he saw me his smile grew bigger. He carefully placed Dylan back on the ground and made his way towards me, initiating a hug but I stopped him.

"No, no! Dirty hands!" I warned him, showing my hands. He just smiled.

"I missed you Mel." He said, ignoring my previous statement and hugging me tightly. "I don't care about my shirt, you can make it dirty anytime you want." He whispered in my ear, making me blush.

"Oh...Well I missed you too." I said hugging him back, not caring about my hands.

"So what are you doing? Getting your hands dirty and all?" He asked.

"I'm just making cupcakes for Dylan." I explained, earning an immediately response from Dylan.

"Cupcakes!" He screamed, making Chris chuckle.

"Looks like I'm keeping you from your work...I better go." Chris said with a sad face.

"Oh nononono, you don't have to go! You can stay!" I started, probably sounding pathetic. Yeah, I missed him and for some reason I want him close now, any problem with that?

"I just have to drop some things home and I'll be back soon. I came here straight from the airport." He explained making me smile. "And I have to check on Dodger. Can I bring him with me later?" He asked, his question directed to Harry. It's his house after all.

"No problem." Harry said with a grin.

"I'll be back in like an hour. Safe me some cupcakes." Chris said before giving me a quick kiss on my lips. "And then we'll have some alone time." He whispered the last in my ear, his voice much deeper and darker than usual. With that turned around and with a last wave he was out the door.

"It's cute." Harry said with a grin, folding his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the wall.

"What?" I asked him.

"You and Chris together. It's cute. Just don't forget to use protection..." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry!"

"Why should aunt Mel use protection?" Dylan asked, confusion all over his face. Harry his face was white now.

"Yeah Harry, explain..." I said with a smirk. You brought this on yourself brother dear...

"She should use protection...so she won't hurt herself when she's playing with Chris." Harry lied smoothly.

"Oh, ok." Dylan shrugged and went back to his toys. Oh god, Harry is lucky.

"You know that you're a lucky man Harry." I said pointing my finger at him.

He shrugged. "I have to tell him someday. Maybe not now but some day. But I'm serious Mel, use protection." He said, the smirk returning on his face.

"Harry! Don't you have some work to do?!" I said, feeling my face heat up again.

"Ok, ok! I'm just saying..."

"Shut up so I can finish my cupcakes!" I snapped at him, making him laugh. Yeah, keep on laughing. Actually this wasn't bad, his smile has been absent lately. I quickly returned to my work, I just had to finish filling the cups with dough.

But suddenly I felt a little lightheaded. I don't know what happened after that exactly, I could hear Harry calling my name before everything went black.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"So, when am I going to meet her?" Scott asked with a sly smile.

"Scott..." I started.

"Oh come on! I just want to meet her, see if she's worthy of my big brother." He said with a serious expression.

"Jesus Scott!"

"Normally I would've met her already, like your previous girlfriends. She's different, isn't it? This is different, you really like her!" My brother said with a bright smile.

"Maybe..." I said. Who am I lying to? Yes she's different! For some reason I can picture it perfectly, our future. And it scares me, I never felt this before. She gives me this feeling...

"Chris! Stop daydreaming and answer your phone!" Scott said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly took out my phone and saw an unknown number on my screen. "She misses you already?" Scott asked.

"No, unknown number. Probably some journalists or something." I said, declined the call and shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"How do they even get your number?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." I said with a sigh.

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

Winter bear :  
Guys!  
Harry just called!  
Mel's in hospital!

Spider boy :  
WHAT!!!!????

Iron grandpa :  
What happened???!!!!

Winter bear :  
I don't know!  
Harry called me because he couldn't reach Chris!

Momma scar:  
Which hospital?

Winter bear :  
The one closest to me  
You know with the trees in front

Momma scar:  
On my way!

Iron grandpa :  
Same^^^^

Spider boy :  
I'm already in a taxi!

Hawkguy:  
WHAT!!!!?????  
I'M GETTING CHRIS!!!!

 

 

 


	16. Balloons

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

What happened? Why is everything dark? And do I have such a headache? I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by balloons, lots of them. Balloons? Why are there balloons in my room....this is not my room!

'Get well soon!' One of the balloons said. Get well? I gasped, finally understanding where I was...in hospital! How did I even get here? Last thing I remember was me making cupcakes and then...

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice said, making me almost jump from shock. "Sorry I startled you!" The boy said. I knew him from somewhere...I've seen him on the set before.

"I'm Tom by the way, Tom Holland. Nice to meet you officially." He said with a smile. "I should probably get Chris. Last time I checked on him he had almost broke down the reception." Tom said scratching the back of his neck. With that he left the room, leaving me alone with all the balloons.

What's going on here? Breaking down the reception? What's Chris doing? A knock on the door brought be back out of my thoughts. From behind the balloons a man around his forties showed up with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, I see you're awake. How are we feeling?" He asked, leaning on the railing of the bed.

"Still a headache." I said with a little smile. "What happened?"

"You fainted, apparently. We did some blood test and saw you have Hypoferremia." He said, looking down on his papers.

"Hypo...what?" I asked confused. I was never good with those scientific names and now with this headache I couldn't think at all.

"Oh, my bad." He said with a smile. "It means iron deficiency."

"Oh, so nothing serious?"

"No, just add some more iron to your diet like spinach, carrots, nuts..." he said. "You got some special friends." He added, gesturing to all the balloons.

I laughed. "Apparently."

"And Captain America out there is causing quite a scene." He said, taking a seat in the chair where Tom was not long ago.

"How?"

"He's like threatening the lady behind the reception but Bianca is a hard one to crack. I guess he's a very good friend?" He asked.

"Boyfriend." I said with a sly smile. Feeling myself go warm on the inside saying this.

"Ah, that explains a lot. I would be worried too if you were my girlfriend. Now, I would love to chat but there are other patients waiting for me. I'll inform the nurse to make everything ready for your departure." He said, standing up from the chair.

"So nothing serious, you're sure?" I asked again. I know I should trust him but I've watched too many doctor series already. I know they always keep something from you.

"Iron deficiency is nothing to worry about, lots of people have it. And you don't have to worry, it won't affect the baby." That's the moment my heart stopped.

The baby?

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"What do you mean 'I can't help you any further'?" I asked in an angry voice. These people were getting on my nerves! I've been standing here for more than an hour now and they still won't tell me what's wrong with Mel!

"I'm sorry Sir but I can't fill you in on Miss. Foster's condition, you'll have to wait for a doctor." The lady behind the desk said. Oh she's just enjoying this, isn't she?

"Listen to me very carefully..." I started, feeling my blood boil in my veins.

"Ok Chris, why don't you calm down a bit and sit with us for a moment?" Scarlett said, placing her hand on my arm and pulling me towards the others. I slowly started to calm down once I took my seat.

"Hey everything's going to be ok." Seb said, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"Thanks." I said, leaning back against the wall. "I just wish they would inform us about her." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Guys! She's awake!" Tom said, sprinting towards us.

"What?" I said, standing up quickly and smiling. I quickly went towards Tom.

"But there's a doctor in her room right now." Tom said but I was already on my way towards her room. I don't care if there's a doctor or not, I want to see my girl! Before I could enter her room, the door opened and a guy that looked like a doctor exited.

"Oh Mr. Evans, nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Is she ok? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, just some iron deficiency. She's just fine just make sure she eats more iron." He said with a smile. A wave of relief washed over me, she was ok, that's all I had to know. She's ok.

 

 


	17. What to do?

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

I'm pregnant. The sentence I kept repeating on and on in my mind, I'm pregnant...I can't be pregnant! I...we just did it...you can't get pregnant from one time without...can you? My head was still pounding and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I can't be pregnant!

A knock on the door of my room brought me back from my thoughts. I was back home, the doctor said it was not necessary to stay in the hospital so Chris took me home as soon as he could. Chris...what's he going to do when he finds out? He will...no, he can't know.

"Hey Mel, are you ok?" A familiar voice said, sitting down next to me on my bed. A hand started rubbing my back. "Are you crying?" Chris asked in a concerned voice.

"I...it's probably just the shock." I said, quickly wiping away the tears that had started to fall down. Chris softly took my hands and placed them in my lap. He used his thumb to carefully wipe away the tears on my cheeks.

"The shock?" He asked, his piercing blue eyes locked with mine.

"I just...I was thinking the worst for some time, you know?" I lied.

"You don't know how I was feeling Mel. It felt like my world came crashing down. I...I can't loose you. I was so worried..." I cut him off by kissing on his lips. He really cares about me. I can't loose this by me being pregnant! It will ruin everything.

"Come, your brother made something to eat, with lots of iron in it." Chris said with a smile, taking my hand and pulling me towards the kitchen.

"He stopped working?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course he did, you're his sister. In other words way more important than his work." Chris said with a quick kiss on my lips.

"Ah, there's our patient!" Harry said with a grin.

"Aunt Mel!" An overjoyed Dylan shouted, running my way and hugging me for death. "Are you better now?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is better now." I said with a smile. Except for the little human growing inside of me, everything is fine... "I'm just a bit tired." I said to him.

"Come Dylan, we're going to eat." Harry said. "Sit Mel." He said to me, gesturing towards the chair. Dinner was nice, just me, Harry, Dylan and Chris. Chris never let go of my hand and kept rubbing circles on it with his thumb during the whole meal. After dinner I excused myself and went back to my room. I needed some sleep. The headache was still there and I couldn't stop thinking about...the situation.

I didn't even know if Chris wanted children. What if he didn't want any. Maybe he wants children but not this soon. Before I could go on with my doom thinking Chris entered my bedroom. That night he slept with me, holding me in his arms and hugging me tightly. I felt at peace, sleeping in his arms but a part of me wasn't at peace. A part of me kept thinking about the baby and what Chris would do when he found out...

The next morning Chris had to go to set but he promised me he'd be back in the afternoon. This was my moment to go and visit the doctor...

"Where are you going?" Harry asked from behind his laptop. Even though he wasn't looking at me he could still see me.

"Nowhere...just getting some air..." I lied. He can't know about the baby, I don't know how he would react.

"Shouldn't you rest some more?" He asked, closing his laptop and staring directly at me.

"I feel much better actually. And being locked up in my room isn't healthy." I said.

"Ok." He simply said, standing up from his seat. "I'm going with you." He said with smile.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! Beside you have your work." I tried to convince him not to go with me. Actually I should be happy because this is the first time in a long while he stopped working for me.

"Nonsense! I told you I would make time for you and Dylan! So come on, let's go out for a bit." He said with a happy smile. Oh god...

"Harry look, I just want to go alone ok!?" I almost yelled at him. Where was that coming from?

"Mel are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine! I just need some time to think." I said, feeling the tears already burn in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away but was surprised by a hug from Harry. We said nothing, we just stood there, hugging.

"I know Mel." He said.

"You know...what?"

"About the little human growing inside you."


	18. Finding out the truth...

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"So you think something's going on?" Scarlett asked before taking another bite of her salad. We were all having lunch at 'Downey town', that's how Robert likes to call it.

"I don't know, I just said she is acting different than usual." I replied to Scarlett.

"Good different or bad?" Jeremy asked, taking a big gulp from his water.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "She seems more distant ever since she came out of hospital." I explained.

"So you're just complaining that you're not getting any 'sexy time'?" Aaron asked with a smirk. I glared at him which made his smirk disappear.

"Not that Aaron. It's likes she's slowly pushing me away, again." I said with a sigh.

"Ok let me do some doom thinking." Jeremy said. "What if she got some bad news in hospital? Maybe they found out that she's slowly dying and now she's pushing you away before you get too attached..."

Robert quickly cut him off. "Shut up Renner! This isn't helping!"

"You got some other crazy theories?" Sebastian asked in an angry voice. "Oh, maybe Mel is pregnant and she's keeping it a secret?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Guys..." I said, maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Ok, sorry Chris but there has to be a reason why she's acting differently!" Jeremy said, completely ignoring me.

"We're going to find out but no more doom thinking for now." Scarlett said.

"Guys..." I tried again.

"Ok, where do we start?" Aaron asked excited.

"I don't know, maybe you can find out more Robert? You know pull some strings?" Scarlett said.

"I don't know, maybe..."

"Guys!" I said in an annoyed voice. "I'm to find out myself. This is something between Mel and me, ok?"

"Oh, ok. We can do that, we'll keep out of this..." Robert said.

"Thanks."

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

Reading, constantly reading. That's what I've been doing recently. Harry kept me busy, giving me new information everyday. I wanted to know everything about a pregnancy, I now knew every stage there is. But I didn't know if I was ready for this, I can't be a mother now! And Chris surely isn't ready to be a father now, maybe he doesn't want to be one.

And I can't raise a child alone. Of course Harry would help me, and my friends...

There was also another option, an option I don't want to think about...abortion. Maybe that would be the best option, Chris wouldn't find out and...

A knock on my door brought back from my thoughts. "A minute." I said, quickly hiding everything I was reading and closing my laptop. When I opened the door I was greeting with a smiling Chris.

"Hey beautiful." He said, giving me a quick kiss on my lips. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just some reading." I answered him.

"About what?"

"Oh...some medical stuff." I quickly said. Why couldn't I just say a book or something? No, I had to almost say the truth.

"Medical stuff? Since when are interested in that?" He asked with a curious look.

"Oh...just...actually I don't really like it but once I start reading it I can't stop myself." I stammered.

"Ok, so I was thinking..." Chris started.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" I asked with a grin.

"Very funny." He said with a serious face. "No, so I was thinking maybe you wanted to join me for dinner, at my place?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh...I don't know..." I started but got quickly cut off by him.

"I'll make it a night to remember..." he whispered in my ear in a low voice, sending sparks through my body.

"Ok." My mouth said before my brain could answer. Why did I just agree.

"Great." He said, quickly kissing me on my lips. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"So Harry..." I said with a wicked grin.

"So Sebastian..." Harry said from the other side of his kitchen counter.

"What's going on with Mel?" I asked. "Chris said she's acting differently lately, ever since she got out of the hospital." I explained.

"Nothing..." he said, he can't fool me.

"Is she dying?"

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Ok, that's not it. What else could it be...

"She has cancer?"

"Are you drunk Sebastian?" Harry said, walking back to his couch while taking his laptop.

"No. So no dying and no cancer..." I said, more to myself. "Did they find out she has aids or something?"

"No! It's my sister you are talking about!" He said, getting all worked up.

"Ok, ok...she can't get children?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know infertility or how they call it?" I said.

"No!" He said. "Certainly not..." he said the last part more like a whisper but I still heard him.

"Certainly not? Is she pregnant?"

 

 

 


	19. Mel, will you m...

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Harry, is Mel pregnant?" I asked him after he didn't answer the first time.

"What? Are you crazy?" He scoffed, for some reason I didn't believe him.

"Then why did you say 'certainly not'?" I asked him. He seemed more nervous than before which could only mean I was on the right way towards the truth.

"It's...it's just something people say...don't they?" He was definitely nervous...

"How long do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Harry said, not looking away from his laptop.

"Oh come on Harry!" I said angrily, closing his laptop and taking it away from him.

He sighed. "Mel found out last week when she was in hospital."

"How far is she?" I asked him.

"Now it has to be around 4 weeks..."

"And the father?" I asked, although I probably already knew the answer.

"Who do you think? Harry asked with a 'are you serious' look.

"And does he know?"

Harry sighed. "Not yet..."

"He has the right to know it." I said, sitting down next to Harry.

"Of course he has. Mel is just worried that Chris doesn't want children." Harry said.

"Chris loves children! He would die to have some of his own! Why does she think that?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

Dinner was actually nice, I guess. We both made small talk, nothing special. Most of the time I let Chris ramble about his work. He's so passionate when he talks about it, you can clearly see that he loves his job.

Somehow Chris felt that something wasn't right but throughout the dinner he kept asking if I was alright. And I kept answering that was just tired, it wasn't a complete lie... I'm starting to doubt if Chris really wants children. I know there are the online articles that say he loves children but maybe that's just PR...

"I, uh... I got you something." Chris said after dinner. I must admit it was nice, he had cooked himself. I never knew he could cook too!? He is like a Dream package, all in. And then there's me...

"Chris... You didn't have to..."

He gave me a sheepish smile in return. "I know. But this is more a symbolic gift, I guess." He reached into his pocket, and I felt my heart stop when I noticed he pulled a jewelry box out of it. I relaxed a little when I realized it was too big to be a ring box, but I didn't entirely know how to feel, either. Did I want him to propose to me or not?

He slid the box over to me and gestured for me to open it. I unclasped it and lifted the lid. Inside was a gold necklace with an antique key as pendant. "Wow...it's...beautiful..." I said as I let my finger slide along the jagged edge of the key. It really was beautiful. It had this vintage feel to it that I loved immediately.

"Mel?" he asked, and I looked up again at the nervous note in his voice. "Will you move in with me?"

The question didn't register with me at first, so I just sat there, staring dumbly at his face. My finger was still sliding along the key's edge.

"Mel?" he asked when I still hadn't answered, seeming more nervous than ever before. "I'd get it if you don't want to move in with me. I mean, it would be a pretty big step in our relationship. I just thought that, maybe it would be better, you know so Harry has his house back..." he rambled. When I still didn't answer, he kept rambling. "But I get it you if don't want to do it, I mean it's a pretty big deal. And really, you can stop me anytime."

"I...I...I..." I tried to say something but I couldn't utter another word, I was still progressing all this. Did he really asked me to move in with him? Chris started rambling again.

"Ok, just forget it. I'm moving way too fast. I'm sorry Mel, it's just... just forget it."

"Chris, I....I'm..."

 

 

 


	20. I’m...

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Chris, I....I'm..." just say it! You're pregnant! Scream it, sing it, I don't care but tell him!

"Mel, are you ok?" Chris asked concerned. He quickly left his seat and made his way towards me, kneeling down and taking my hands in his own. "You don't look ok. Maybe you should rest a bit. I'll take you to my room." He said. Before I could protest he lifted me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style.

"Here you go." He said when we entered his room. Last time I was here things didn't really end well... let's hope it's different now. Chris placed me softly on his bed, taking of my shoes carefully. "Now, rest a bit." He said, giving a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Chris...stay. There's something we...we have to talk about." I said in a little voice.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Chris, I'm..." but Chris cut me off before I could continue.

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying now?" He asked, wiping away the tears that were running down my cheeks. I hadn't noticed it myself but I started crying. Chris adjusted his position, laying down next to me and taking me in his arms. We just lay there, Chris slowly stroking my hear.

"They told you something in that hospital, didn't they?" Chris asked softly and continued. "Maybe it's not my right to know or maybe you just don't want me to know but just remember that I'm here for you, whatever it is." He said softly, warming my heart with every word he says. Why does he have to be so perfect? This will ruin everything but he has the right to know...

"I'm pregnant." I say, mumbling in his chest.

"What did you say?" He asked confused. I moved my body so I could look him into his eyes now.

"I'm...pregnant." I say again. Now I knew he heard me because some changed in his eyes. We sat there for some time, just staring at each other. I could feel the seconds pass by and my nerves growing. I started to panic inside my head, ever scenario passed through my mind.

"How long?" Chris asked, breaking the silence.

"About 4 weeks..." I stammer.

"4 weeks? That's when we..." he says, more talking to himself. He focus his gaze back at me. "So...I'm the...father?" He asks, his voice shaking a bit.

"Yes." I say, looking away from him. Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly.

"Why haven't you said something earlier?" He asks.

"I was so afraid you didn't want children..." I started but got cut off by him.

"That's nonsense Mel, I would do anything to have children some day. Maybe it's a bit soon, I admit but I will do everything in my power to take care of this child and of you." Chris said, taking my head between his hands so I had to look at him. He wasn't lying, I could see it in his eyes. He was telling the truth...

"S-So...you're not mad at me?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad? I love you Mel, no matter what. And I will love that little human growing inside of you with my whole heart." Chris said, making me tear up again.

"I love you, I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." he said before kissing me passionately.

 

  
**Harry 's p.o.v.**

 

So, the word is out. Nothing I can change about it. Seb knows and it probably won't take long for the others to know soon. I sigh. I hope Mel tells Chris soon, it would make things much easier. All that stress isn't good for the baby, she should really try to stay calm but knowing my sister...

I take a look at my computer and sigh. Mel is right, I should stop working and focus on the really important things in life. My son, my sister...they deserve it. Closing my laptop, I put him away and get up from my chair. Walking to the kitchen I take a glass of water and drink it in one gulp. Tomorrow I'm starting a new life! Tomorrow I'm making time for my son and my sister!

Get ready world because the new Harry is here and he's going to make an impression!

I'm grinning like a five year old, why does it feel so good? I haven't done anything yet! I'm going to do everything right from now on! I quickly grab my keys and make my way out of my house, Dylan is staying at a friend's house so I don't have to worry about him. I'm going to get him something, he deserves it.

My stupid phone started ringing when I was about to cross the street. That's another thing I have to do, getting a new number so no one can disturb me. Looking at the screen I smile when I see Mel's name on the screen. Let's hope everything went well...

"Hey sis!" I said answering the phone, looking carefully right and left before crossing the street.

"He knows Harry and he's not mad!" She says excited.

"Of course I'm not mad!" I hear Chris say in the background.

"I'm happy everything turned out. And guess what? I'm changing my life from tomorrow on! I'm done with constantly working, I'm going to spend more to with Dylan and my sweet sister." I said with a smile, walking further down the streets.

"I hope you don't break that promise!" She said with a chuckle but I could he she was being serious.

"I won't, I promise. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She said before ending the call. With a grin I put my phone back in my pocket before crossing another street but my stupid head forgot to look before crossing the street.

The last I saw were two big lights shining and then a hit and then...nothing

 

 

 


	21. The pain

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"I'm the godmother!" Scarlett screamed.

"And I'm godfather!" Robert screamed.

"Don't even think about it! I'm the godfather!" Jeremy screamed from the other side of the room.

"Fight me!" Robert glared at Jeremy.

"Come on guys! No need to start arguing about this. Chris and Mel will choose themselves. Believe me, they will make the right choice." I said, walking towards the coffee machine. Mental note to myself: find a good coffee place close by so I don't have to drink this anymore.

"You are right Seb, they are smart. They will choose me!" Jeremy said with a big smile.

"Just forget it Renner! They will choose me!" Robert said.

"Guys come on. If they are really smart they will choose me!" I said with a smirk. That triggered them enough... I could see that they wanted to shout something back but they were interrupted by Benedict and Elisabeth walking into the room.

"Guys, guys! What's going on? Why all the shouting and the angry faces?" Elisabeth asked.

"Mel is pregnant and we're debating on who's going to be godmother and godfather." Jeremy said before leaning close to Elisabeth. "I'm the godfather." Jeremy whispered but Robert heard it.

"You're not!" Robert shouted.

"Oh, come on guys. Is it really so special?" Benedict asked.

"Yes! I'm the godmother!" Elisabeth shouted.

"Oh no, you're not!" Scarlett replied.

 

 

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Sooooo....that's a 'yes' about you moving in with me?" Chris asked with a big grin. We were still lying on his bed after I told him I was pregnant. And he's so happy about it. Why was I even thinking he would hate me?

"I don't know..." I said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, come!" Chris pouted. "I'll swear you won't regret..." he said in a low voice, making me weak.

"Oh, is that so mister Evans?"

"Yes." He said, slowly planting little kisses on my neck. "So, are you moving in with me?" He asks with a big grin, stopping his kissing attack on my neck.

"Of course." I said, mimicking his grin.

"Yes! Now, something else. When, is your next doctor appointment?" He asked, taking out his phone.

"Next week, why?"

"So I can come with you silly! I want to follow every step!" He said, giving me a small kiss on my cheek.

"You don't have to do this Chris. Aren't you busy filming or something?" I asked him, snatching his phone out of his hand.

"Hey, I will always make time for you! You know that, right?" He asked, hugging me.

"Of course I do."

"Good." He said with a smile. "Wait till the others find out..." oh my god! What will happen when they find out? They will follow every step I take. Aahhh, what will happen when Jason finds out!?

"Oh noooo...." I groaned but got interrupted by my phone ringing. It was an unknown number, strange. Never really happened before... maybe it's just someone who got the wrong number by accident or something? "Hello?" I asked, answering the phone.

"Good evening, is this Melissa Foster I'm speaking with?" A female voice asked from the other side of the phone. How does she know me?

"...yes..." I answered hesitantly. Chris mouthed 'who is it?' and I answered by shrugging my shoulders. I have no idea who this is.

"Hello, my name is Alice Grace and I'm a police officer. I'm sorry miss but I have some bad news for you. Your brother Harry Foster passed away this evening..." she was still talking but I wasn't listening anymore. It seemed like everything around me stopped. Chris noticed something was wrong, he took my phone out of my hand and started talking to it. But I couldn't hear anything, my brain stopped working.

Harry is dead.

My big brother is dead.

How is that even possible? One moment he just called me and the next I get a call stating that he died.  A million questions started passing through my mind. What's going to happen to Dylan? The poor child lost his father. I'll have to take care of him but how am I going to manage that?

In the meantime Chris had ended the phone call and put my phone down on the bedside table.

"Mel, are you alright?" He asks carefully but sighs immediately after saying it. "Of course you're not." He says, taking me into his arms and rubbing my back soothingly. And I let it all out. My life has changed so much in the past year. I fell in love, tried to run away from it, got pregnant and now I lost my brother...

Tell me this is a dream...a nightmare. In a few moments I will wake up and Harry will still be there. Harry will be...he will be...

A sharp pain in my stomach brought me back from my thoughts.

"Aaaahhhhh." I cried out. It was like a big needle was pushed inside me.

"Mel!"

 

 

 

 

 

**The end**


	22. This is it

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
********   
**So guys, this is it.**

**The end of 'just one chance'**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks to everyone who commented and even those who just read it. It means so much to me, thank you.**

**Thanks to the people who inspired me and to those who gave me the courage to continue writing.**

**This story has been so awesome to write for me, I hope it was as awesome for you guys!**

**Love you all and see you soon!!!**

**VigoDC**


End file.
